I'd die for you, baby
by Hanziii
Summary: The most depressing Fic I have ever written! How far will Eve go to express her love to Michael? How far will he go to return it?   TWOSHOT!
1. I'd die for you, baby

**I'd die for you, baby.**

(Set just after Bite club... It has nothing to do with it, well except Kim but yeah. )

Eve's POV

All four of us stand there whilst Kim points the silver coated arrow at Michael Glass' heart. My true love. He can't die. He can't die.  
>''Eve, I love you! Remember that. I don't care if we aren't officially married. Call yourself Eve Glass, I'll always, <em>always<em>, love you babe. '' Michael takes my hand and squeezes it softly.  
>I remember why we are here. She broke into our house and I heard Claire yell. We all ended up running downstairs.<br>''Well. '' Kim grinned viciously. ''Look who we have here. Hmm, I think I will kill Michael since he left me for _that_ bitch. '' She nods towards me.  
>''NO! NOT HIM!'' I cried.<br>And that's what brought us here. Waiting nervously for his death to come.  
>We are about 10 meters away from her so the arrow would take about 5 seconds to hit him. The silver will eat through his body and he will die almost instantly.<br>''Eve, Eve, Eve. I love you. Calm down. It'll be okay. '' He kisses my cheek and tears run down my face, washing off my makeup.  
>''Mike...''Shane whispers. He's about to lose his best mate.<br>''Look after her for me, will you?'' Claire and Shane nod.  
>Kim pulls back the arrow and let's go, without thinking I jump in front of Michael and the arrow hits me in the chest. I scream in pain. Oh GOD it hurts!<br>''Eve! No!'' Michael screams and catches me as I fall back.  
>I hear Shane and Claire cry in protest as Michael sits on the floor with me in his arms.<br>''Baby? Can you hear me?'' He sobs and I force my eyes open.  
>''Yes. '' I whisper. ''don't cry. '' His blue eyes are glistening with tears so I weakly lift up my hand and brush the ones that have escaped away.<br>''Why? Eve. Why did you jump in front of the arrow? '' He looks at me in despair.  
>It's getting difficult to breathe now. I think the arrow hit my heart. I take a while to think of an answer to this because I know that he wants one.<br>'''I love you too much, I'd die for you. '' I hold his shirt as tight as I can.  
>''No, you shouldn't die! Eve! You can't die! We have a whole life ahead of us! Listen! We'll get married! Have kids. We can call them Sofia and Ever and Jamie, just like you wanted. We'll get out of this town for our honey moon. Eve! Please don't die!'' He clicks his fingers in front of my face to stop them from drifting shut.<br>I can hear Shane on the phone talking frantically down the phone, probably trying to get an ambulance.  
>''Michael... do me a favour. '' My voice is raspy and rough and it takes a lot of energy to talk.<br>''Anything. I promise. '' He kisses my forehead.  
>''On my gravestone...tell them to put 'Eve Glass' on it. Not Rosser. Please. '' I gasp for air.<br>''Okay...Okay...'' He holds my hand tightly.  
>''I love you. So much. '' I gasp and give my last breath of air. The last thing I hear is Michael begging me not to leave as I fall into the warm, dark haze of death.<p>

Michael's POV

''NO! EVE! BABY! DON'T GO!'' I scream. She can't have gone so soon! Please let this be a joke.  
>''Man, I'm sorry. '' Shane sounds like he's crying but I don't look to check.<br>''I can save her! If I turn her!'' I bite her neck and take some of her blood, it tastes of death.  
>I then bite my wrist and place it against her mouth.<br>''COME ON! DRINK IT!'' It travels down her throat.  
>''Michael- '' Claire says quietly.<br>''NO! SHE WILL WAKE UP!'' I cry and hold her tighter in my arms. Her blood has stained my shirt.  
>Hours pass. Days pass. But I still wait. Shane and Claire brought me into Eve's room. It's been a week and I know she will wake up.<br>8 days after she died I've given up. She's dead.  
>I slowly pull out the silver arrow from her chest and then open the curtains, I let the sun begin to burn me and then I push the arrow into my heart.<br>I'm coming baby. I'll be with you soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, that was depressing... lol... I swear I was about to cry by the end of that : Poor Michael, but I wanted to show how far they'd go to show their love... Anyway. Review please! :D Tell me what you thought! Any other fic ideas? Thanks!  
>Hannah xx<strong>


	2. Never to be forgotten

**Okay so this was just going to be a one shot but as Vicky likes to call this it is a two shot xD  
>ANYWAY! SURPRISE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT ;) <strong>

**So here it is: (I'll give it a name xD ) **

**Never to be forgotten. **

Shane's POV

_That was the one thing I never expected._ I think as Claire and I seat ourselves down at the front of the church, today is the day of Michael's and Eve's funeral.  
>I didn't expect Eve to jump in front of that arrow, I should have but I didn't, I mean I'd do the same for Claire. But I really, really didn't expect Michael to kill himself. No-one in this room expected to be going to a double funeral when invited. I cannot believe that in the space of two weeks I have lost both of my best friends. I am afraid I will lose Claire as well.<br>As I look around the room I see many people, humans and vampires. They aren't just here for Michael, I know for a fact they are here for Eve too. Everyone is wearing black. Maybe Eve would like that. I smile to myself.  
>I prepare myself for the speech that I have spent hours on end writing. I needed to make sure it was perfect.<br>The priest gives me a signal to come up so I squeeze Claire's hand and then cautiously walk up to the podium.  
>It all goes silent and all eyes turn to me.<br>I look down at my notes although I do not need them. I have learnt it all.  
>''Eve and Michael-'' My voice breaks and I know I am on the verge of tears. ''Eve and Michael were like family. I have been best mates with Michael since kindergarten and from the moment we met we were stuck together like glue. He was loyal and always stuck up for me. He took me into his home when my life was at its worst point, I still haven't thanked him for it, and I guess I can never do it now that he is gone.'' I take a breath and look over at the coffin; we decided open casket would be the best. '' You all know that I hate vampires. I'm not going to sugar-coat the facts. I was furious when Michael changed but I know it wasn't his fault. He was trapped and had no choice. He did it to save me. Again, he does something totally amazing whilst I am there messing life up for everyone. Michael was the only vampire I respected. Man, if you can hear me... I'm sorry for being such an idiot to you. You're my bro. '' I sigh and look at Eve.<br>''Eve... She's amazing. We became close when we were 12 years old. I wish we met earlier. She jumped in front of an arrow to save Michael. She died because of it. She is the bravest girl I have ever met. Not just for that. All of you have said things about the way she dressed, don't deny it. She was brave enough to walk out like that in this town. I respect her for that. She was the most alive person I have ever known as well. She joked around, giggled and was always happy. She was like my little sister, I promised I'd protect her but I failed at that. I'm sorry Eve. Really...'' I swallow the dry lump in my throat. ''I will never forget you guys. '' I whisper and step down, returning to my seat.  
>The rest of the speeches fly by. There were laughs and jokes made; I think this was a funeral they would be proud of. I know they'd tell us not to mourn but our life without them is going to be terrible, I don't know if I can live on. But I must. I must do it for Claire and for Michael and Eve.<br>They'll never be forgotten, I'll make sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? I know its still depressing but thats the whole point of this fic :) Anyway... This is definatly it... So yeah, the end :)<br>Review please?**

**This wasnt beta'd so its crap okayy so dont hate :) **

**Hannah xxx**


End file.
